


Fluffy valentines

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, also shin is pretty ooc I'm sorry, finally finished it after months, this is from a really long time ago, this was suppose to be for valentines this 2k15 but look at the date today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka tries to hide something from Shintaro but fails.<br/>Fluffy couple moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy valentines

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Valentine's fic but I ended up finishing this on December. Wrote this fic 4 different times so the writing style would be a little different from this paragraph to the other . Please enjoy though!!

" Haruka....." asks the shorter male, eyes glued on the other's bag, like he's trying to see through the fabric and into the contents inside.

" Yeah? What's the matter Shintaro? " the other responded cheerfully, not noticing the weird looks given to him by his boyfriend.

" Why are you carrying your bag so carefully for?" Shintaro asked curiously, still trying to guess what would the hidden content be.

" Ah!" A startled expression. "It's ..... nothing of the matter! Why did you say that? Ha ha... " Haruka answered hurriedly. Failing to hide the nervousness in his tone and signs of lying were everywhere. If he was taking a lying test, Shintaro was sure he would have got a zero or if it were possible, negative marks for it.

Swallowing his urge to mock the other for being so terrible at lying, he pressed his question further "And it's lumpy too.... are you trying to hide something from me? Is it from another person?" Shintaro asked again, jealousy evident in his voice.

The taller male noticed the sudden shift in tone of his lover and started to panic a little, " no! It's nothing like that! It doesn't have anything to do with anybody else!"

Shintaro raised an eyebrow and look at his boyfriend more sternly, " Well then, what is it?"

The taller male stuttered, fumbled and trip over excuses after excuses until he just sighs and mutter something under his breath, he pulled Shintaro into an alleyway and tells him to stay still for a while before opening his bag and slowly pulls out the hidden object inside.

Flowers?

No, roses to be exact. Why are there roses in Haruka's bag?

After a while, Haruka manage to pull an entire bouquet of roses out of his bag unharmed. Leaving his bag to fall on the ground while he pay attention to his object of affection infront of him. Holding the bunch of roses with both of his hands, he leaned closer and placed it on Shintaro's chest gently, not breaking eye contact with the other.

" I love you." Haruka said, trying hard to ignore the blush on his face.

" Umm - uh yes? I... love you too? " Shintaro replied awkwardly, he was surprised by the fact Haruka pulled him into a small alleyway and casually took a big bouquet of roses out of his bag then proceed to tell him " I love you " with his face mere inches away from him. Feeling his face heat up, his eyes quickly darted around the alleyway, trying to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. " W-what is this about actually?"

Still staring at Shintaro like nobody's business, he leaned closer and pressed a soft lingering kiss against Shintaro's lips. He pulled back and pouted , " This was suppose to be your surprise for valentine's day! You ruined it. " Shintaro looked at the other blankly, mind running through Haruka's response, Is it valentines already?? Isn't valentines last week with all the couples buying chocolate and stuff??! The promotions and advertistments about Valentine's days must have messed with his head.

Wait, something is not right.

There's something else on Valentines.

Momo!

Momo's birthday!!!!

Shintaro's eyes grew wider and wider by the second as he realized he have just forgotten his little sister's birthday. Haruka noticed the change of expression and backed away a little from his lover to give him some space, the time they spend together have thaught him to leave some space between them before the other make a sudden move, which has been proven painful when the other suddenly rememeber he had to get some groceries on his way back home. Just as expected, Shintaro threw his hands up to the side of his head suddenly and shouted " Oh shit! I forgot about Momo's birthday! Um.. it's afternoon, there's still some time to buy her a present and it's not too late to make her favourite dish .... " 

Shintaro go on for a while about what he's going to do for Momo's birthday before settling down on his plan and let out a relieved sigh, yeah he can get everything he needed before Momo comes back home from work. Noticing Haruka still standing by his side, looking at him with a small smile tugging at his lips and slight frown. He realised that he have been rambling to himself again, "Ah.... Um sorry about that, I was just thinking about Momo's birthday. I haven't prepare anything for her yet ... "

No response

Right, we were talking about something. What is it again?

I'm so dead.

Nervously, Shintaro asked "Um what... were we talking about again?". He could see Haruka's lips pucker up and the frown deepened, even for someone like Shintaro who is not good at reading people, he can tell that he just upsetted the other. He tried to search for something that could remind him of the topic before and a glance at the bouquet that was long forgotten on Haruka's hands quickly reminded him of what they were talking about, " Ah Valentine's day! " Haruka seems satisfied at his realization, his usual smile appeared immediately, though the next words made it disappear just as quickly

" ...wasn't that last week? " 

Raising an eyebrow, Haruka searched for a small notebook in his bag and checked the calendar in it before showing it to Shintaro. "No it's not. It's today, February 14. Where were you Shin? " Shintaro scratch the back of his head, maybe he had messed up the dates after all. Staring at his boyfriend, Haruka sigh at how bad he is at remembering things like this, this is Shintaro they're talking about. " It's alright, go back home and prepare something for Momo, I bet she'll be upset if you forgot about her birthday."

Shintaro looked down on the ground as if he's scolded, he can feel guilt clinging on him "I got the dates messed up, sorry... " How could he forget something like this?

"Well I already said it's alright, I was just going to give this to you " Shaking the bouquet in his hands " when you reach home, there's nothing more to it. Momo's coming back home tonight right? Just go, time is on the run." Haruka gave a cherry smile, but he's no where near as happy as he seem to be as he thought about how he was going to ask Shintaro out to have dinner with him, maybe spend some time just the two of them around the park or do something more intimate and such, but it seems that his boyfriend already got things he have to do, looks like all his plans are cancelled.

"Can... I come by at your place tonight?" 

Haruka turned to look at the speaker, Shintaro is still facing the ground and from the looks of it, he might be biting his cheeks from the inside judging by how his cheeks are moving by it's own without Shintaro speaking. Haruka chuckles lightly as Shintaro finally raise his head up to face him, maybe things would work out anyway. " Okay, it's fine by me, I'll get some snacks for tonight. But be prepared, I want to try something else tonight. " Bending downwards to tap the tip of his lover's nose in an innocent way.

Red finds an express way towards Shintaro's face, he opened and closed his mouth, trying and failing to think of something to say. Haruka just giggles lightly which makes it even harder for Shintaro to say something. Picking up the bag that was dropped ages on the floor, Haruka said happily " Come on, let's go already. You're never going to finish whatever you're going to do for Momo if you keep standing there." Pulling themselves out of the alleyway and giggles again when his lover had decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"The store is that way" Haruka points at the opposite direction of where Shintaro is planning on heading " So I'll meet you tonight! Don't be too late!" Pressing a kiss at Shintaro's nose before skipping to said direction merrily. Rubbing his nose in embaressment and watching how Haruka disappeared after he made a turn at the corner, he turned around and noticed himself holding something big in his hands.

The bouquet of roses. The flowers seemed to have somehow found a way to his hands before Haruka left.

Smiling at the flowers, Shintaro hold it close to his heart and take a deep breath of the scent of the flowers. A nice smell filled his nose just as a warm feeling gather up within him, the idea of Haruka being his boyfriend sure is comforting. He buried his face in the small field of roses and give the biggeest smile in a long time before changing his expression to something more of a disinterested one, deciding it would be weird to look like some guy who kept smiling all the way home. He thought about how Momo would react when she comes back home, to what mom would say when they celebrate Momo's birthday then to what they would do at Haruka's house. The feeling of happiness and embaressment filled his heart to the fullest and it's hard to keep himself from smiling but he made sure to keep himself neutral as thoughts about his family and lover go through his mind.

Little did he know, there is a light smile unconciously tugging at his lips all the way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough harushin on ao3 and I wanna fix that. Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!


End file.
